


Wonderland in your eyes

by earth_bent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Not smut but close I guess, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_bent/pseuds/earth_bent
Summary: Fluff based on Dua Lipa's song "One Kiss"Reyna and Annabeth haven't said I love you yet, but one kiss is all it takes





	Wonderland in your eyes

_ “Let me love you while the moon is still out”  _

 

Annabeth smiled in the darkness as she traced the curve of Reyna’s jaw with her finger tips. The two were barely illuminated by the moonlight flooding in from the bedroom window, but it was more than enough. She loved nights like this just spent quietly in each others arms. Of everywhere Annabeth had ever called home, this was by far the place that made her feel safest.  

 

Reyna’s arms tightened around her waist, pulling her ever closer to her as her lips trailed lightly across the blondes collar bone. Annabeth’s eyes fluttered closed as she let out a content sigh. Her girlfriend trailed kisses up the pale skin of her neck before moving her head to brush her lips lightly across Annabeth’s. 

 

_ “Something in you lit up heaven in me _

_ The feeling won’t let me sleep” _

 

Annabeth closed the gap between their lips and tangled her fingers in Reyna’s hair. No matter how many times she kissed Reyna, it always made her heart want to soar out of her chest. Their lips moved perfectly together and their hands grasped desperately at each other, as if they were both terrified that someone would try to take this moment away from them. 

 

They broke apart with hearts pounding and smiles spreading across their cheeks. Reyna reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Annabeth’s ear as she took in the sight of the other girl. 

 

_ “I just want to feel your skin on mine _

_ Feel your eyes do the exploring _

_ Passion in the message when you smile, take my time.”  _

 

Annabeth’s fingers trailed down Reyna’s arm, taking a moment to brush over each scar or healing wound along the way. Finally her fingers reached the other girls hand and she took a long moment to intertwine their fingers together, curling her arm up so that she could kiss the back of Reyna’s hand.

 

_ “ ‘Cause I’m lost in the way you move _

_ The way you feel” _

 

Annabeth saw a light blush dust over Reyna’s cheeks and smiled. The brunette rolled her eyes, placing her hand on the nape of Annabeth’s neck and bringing her lips forward to meet hers. 

 

The kiss was more passionate than the first, but just as caring. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Reynas neck and pulled herself forward so that she was straddling the other girls lap.  Reyna’s lips trailed across Annabeth’s neck, but the blond brought their lips together once again. 

 

_ “One kiss is all it takes”  _

 

Reyna pulled away after a moment, her heart pounding out of her chest as she looked at Annabeth on top of her. Reyna had never felt this strongly about someone before, but hen she looked at the other girl she couldn’t help but see their future together. 

 

The blonde smiled, placing her pointer finger under Reynas chin and tilting it up so that their lips were so close that the brunette could feel the small puffs of air as Annabeth spoke.

 

_ “Fallin’ in love with me” _

 

Annabeth was sure her heart couldn’t beat any faster as she felt herself getting lost in the emotion clouding Reyna’s eyes, but she took a deep breath before moving to be flush against the other girl. 

 

“I love you.” Annabeth whispered, almost too quietly for Reyna to hear her but she still managed to. The brunette surged forward, capturing Annabeth’s lips in a bruising kiss as her hands pulled at the blondes hips. 

 

The kiss began to slow and Reyna pulled her head back slightly, looking into Annabeth’s eyes as she steadied herself to speak. 

 

“I love you.” Reyna said, her heart soaring as she saw the smile spread across Annabeth’s cheeks. 

 

Reyna was so used to being alone, it had been the only thing that kept her sane for so many years. Never once had there been someone to break through the walls she’s built to protect herself, but Annabeth was different. She had always known that Annabeth would be different, and now Reyna was happy to spend the rest of her life learning how to be vulnerable if it meant that Annabeth was the one to teach her.

 

_ “One kiss is all it takes _

_ Fallin’ in love with me  _

_ I look like all you need.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> i love dua and i love these two so here's this


End file.
